Total Drama Jungle!
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Chris's newest, wickest idea...having twenty new teenagers in the middle of the Amazon rainforest inside an aboriginal tribe! Do you want your OC in? Well submit them then! APPS OPEN!
1. Applications

This is my newest OC story! As I saw I had trouble submitting TDDemigods (server problems) I decided to put it aside until everything is okay again and start with a new story...Total Drama Jungle! After Total Drama Reloaded, Chris has this big new idea of having a show where he will have twenty new characters recorded in an aboriginal village in the middle of the Amazon rainforest...where they will have to survive with what nature gives them! So, sounds interesting? Do you want your very own character to be in? Then submit your own OC and you might get the chance to have them in the exclusive Total Drama Jungle!

- APP -

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Stereotype:

**Physically**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Body:

**Attire**

Normal:

PJs:

Swimming:

Formal:

**Personality**

Bio:

Family/Friends:

Hobbies:

How do they act around other students?:

How do they act around their enemies?:

How do they act around teachers/school staff?:

Talents:

Paired up?:

If so with who?:

So I hope you liked my idea, and so...please submit your OC's and we will start soon! I'm having my examinations soon so I guess this is going to be the last time I log in for like a week, so I hope you guys don't get too impatient! :)


	2. Cast!

I'm here with the final cast list! If you wanna know if your OC has made it in, read this (**NOTE**: I'll have this as the "intro". The worst part for me is always the "Welcome to the show" thingy, so I'll just skip over that to when things start...)

**BOYS**

1. Mario Berlitz (AlexBug)

2. Edgar Colin Doyle (SupremeLordOfPaintball)

3. Jason Chesterfield (Mine)

4. Zane Halliwell (Zane Halliwell)

5. Max Young (Me Gusta)

6. Dante Rouere (Sleep Arypsure)

7. Tristan Rowland (Jade Tyga)

8. Brendan Michaels (BlackFalcon269)

9. Angel Nights (Fang and Toru)

10. Jackson Isa (Josh Spicer)

**GIRLS**

1. Sally Kane (Callie Vee Tate)

2. Ivy Kenset (TwistedRose19)

3. Nikki Lyons (Mine)

4. Paige Summers (Jezus Faith)

5. Alice Morgastern (Mine)

6. Josephine Johansen (TheTell-AllBird)

7. Zoey Hallows (Aldo Marino)

8. Bella Nights (Fang and Toru)

9. Caroline Cecilia Adams (dungwenfan)

10. Amelia Romero (HeatherFan4Ever)

I also planned some couples: Jackson/Amy, Mario/Sally, Ivy/Edgar, Nikki/Jason, Paige/Zane, Max/Alice, Danny/Jo, Tristan/Zoey, Brendan/Bella, Angel/CeCe. Please read through your OC's pairing's app and tell me your opinion about them so I can make sure you're happy with my ideas! :) I tried to make them according to the characters' personalities and kinds of girl who you wanted them paired up with, but please tell me if you are/aren't okay with the pairing! I'd also need you to fill this in:

**BFFs (1 or 2 for the most):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

I'm gonna show you my OC Nikki:

_Nikki_

**BFFs: Alice, Sally**

**Friends: Mario, Edgar, Max, Bella, Zoey.**

**Enemies: Not anyone although Tristan or Dante might tick her off sometimes.**

So that was all for now...sorry if your character didn't get in! Maybe next time...? Well, in any case, next chapter...Chris's tour through the Amazonic jungle and first elimination...may the odds be in your favor!


	3. Welcome to the Jungle!

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to the Jungle!**

_Where Chris shows the teenagers around, and Ivy ends up tangled up in a plant of her namesake_

Once the twenty teenagers arrived, the TV host grinned broadly. They were all expecting a huge deluxe hotel in the middle of the Amazonian forest, but instead they were stranded in the middle of nowhere with the only company of a sadistic TV host and one another.

"Now, here's the deal," Chris announced. "You guys survive. Every week or so we will have a voting where two of you will be sent home (**A/N**: A week will be like four chapters or so). Simple, is it not?"

"I wanna see where are we gonna live!" A puppet cried noisily. Her name, Lily, and her owner, Zoey.

"Shut up, Lily!" the girl exclaimed. Then she turned to Chris. "She meant to ask where are we going to live."

"Follow me and I'll show you," the TV host said, walking off.

The twenty teenagers couldn't do anything but follow Chris, losing themselves into the green Amazonian forest. It was all so beautiful, yet scaring. They saw all kinds of plants, birds and even the river, of which some of them took a few photos. Finally, they arrived to a place with huge, colossal trees. Hanging from these were five wooden houses, and lianas and a few staircases hung from them in order to go up or down.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Whoa indeed," Chris chuckled. "This is your campground, and the only possible thing you can call urban around. It's the closest you'll get to a house here. Plan's the following, boys and girl split into groups of five. What you might need to survive is ofter there, in the fifth cabin. It's kind of like a lunchroom, depends on how you look at it. You'll find cooking pots, hunting weaponry, wood and stones to make fire, a water sewage (you only need to go get some water from the river and get it there before drinking it) and so on. The only thing you need to do is survive." the man fixed his hat and grinned, "See ya on Friday for our first elimination. Until then, people!"

The TV host ran away, losing himself in the Amazon rainforest. As the twenty teenagers looked at each other, they shrugged.

"Let's do the groups," Nikki said. "Sally, Alice, Zoey, and CeCe, we can all share a cabin, don't you think?" All the four girls agreed. "Then, Ivy, Paige, Jo, Bella and Amy can share the other girl cabin." As the five aforementioned girls stuck together. Nikki passed on to the boys. "Mario, Edgar, Jason, Max, and Angel can share the first boy cabin, and Zane, Dante, Tristan, Brendan, and Jack can be in the second one."

"Who said you get to choose our cabin mates?" Ivy protested.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Do you see anyone around protesting?" The other eighteen contestants seemed to agree in silence. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Cabin One<strong>

As the five first mentioned boys entered the room, they all looked around in fascination.

"TOP BUNK!" Mario cried, tossing his bag to the upper bunk.

"Same here," Max said, climbing up the bed stairs.

"I'll have the bed under Max's," said Edgar.

Jason turned to Angel, "Do you want the spare bunk."

"I'd like to have it," he muttered, throwing his bag over to the mentioned bed. Jason just did a sigh and placed his bag on the lower bunk under Mario's.

"So why are you guys here?" the red-haired boy asked then.

"To deliver pizza," Jason deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't come for the prize," Mario explained, oblivious to Jason's sarcasm. "I've always wanted to come to the Amazon rainforest."

"My family needs money," Edgar muttered as he opened his favorite book, _The Memoirs of Arthur Gordon Pym_, by the author who gave him his namesake, Edgar Alan Poe.

"I wanted to try it," Max said with a shrug.

"My sister forced me to," Angel concluded, flipping his cell phone open.

They all sat there in silence, only disturbed by Angel's occasional clicking on his phone, until he commented, "Shoot. There isn't any coverage here."

"No, really?" Jason asked sarcastically. "We're in the middle of the Amazon, brainiac. Did you really expect coverage here?"

Angel shrugged, "Who knows. We live in a world of technology, ya know."

The boy sighed, "Don't I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Cabin Two<strong>

Zane, Dante, Tristan, Brendan and Jackson entered their cabin and stared at it in delight, until Tristan broke the silence by racing up to the top bunk, where he started reading his favorite comic, "This is so similar to a comic I read once! Survivalism in the jungle!"

As Dante left his stuff under Tristan's bed, the boy took his Swiss army knife out and started carving something into the bed's wood, then started fiddling with his Swiss knife as if it were a simple tennis ball.

"What's that, Dan?" Zane asked as he placed his guitar case on the other upper bed.

"My dad's Swiss Army knife," Dante explained. "He gave it to me before I left."

As Brendan left his stuff under Zane's bunk, he went to check it out and carefully opened it. Then, he chuckled, "Gee. It even has a pendrive."

"Why would you need a pendrive in the middle of the Amazon?" Zane asked.

"Maybe you encounter a cyber monster you have to trap!" Tristan suggested with a shriek.

The three of them looked at Tristan, who grinned innocently. First impression they took from him: childish. Immature maybe? No, mostly childish all the time. Only then they noticed Jackson was still standing in the doorway, with his bag hanging over his shoulder and looking at them. Without saying a word, he left his bag on the remaining bunk and walked to the cabin's door again.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Dante asked.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," the boy answered. "There's too much stupidity oxide here."

And so he left his four cabin mates there.

"That Jack is positively weird," Zane noted as he walked to his guitar case and opened it, revealing a light brown guitar. He started playing some soft chords, which later on turned into a joyful melody.

"That was cool," Brendan said. "I can play the bass and skate, that's why I brought my skateboard with me. I'm afraid my bass was too big to carry into the jungle."

"I brought my all-time favorite comics," Tristan explained joyfully. "I love Superman."

"Something already made me think so," Dante chuckled, jerking his thumb at the boy's t-shirt. "Anyways, as for myself...as long as I have my knife I'll be fine."

Zane smiled half-crookedly as he started playing the Superman theme. Tristan bolted up and grinned, "That's awesome!"

The four of them grinned. Something inside themselves told them they were all going to end up like awesome friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl Cabin One<strong>

"Okay, let's do this old-style," CeCe said. "Alice, Sally and I want upper bunks. So I suggest Sally goes with Nikki and Zoey goes with me. Alice, you can get the spare bunk. Is that okay with all of you girls?"

Everyone nodded as they placed their stuff on their beds.

"That's the main thing that tells us apart from boys," Alice laughed. "We don't go all crazy saying 'UPPER BUNK!' and discussing. We know how to deal stuff out."

As they all started talking, Sally peered through the room's great window. The view was beautiful. Between all the treetops, she could see the Brazilian sunset, and some flocks of strange birds she'd never seen before flying through the South American skyline. The sky was now a funny orange.

"Look at this," she told her four cabin mates.

"This is so beautiful!" Nikki squealed, taking her camera out and flashing a few photos.

"I love the place," Zoey stated, placing Lily on her bed. "I've always wanted to visit the Amazon."

"So have I!" CeCe agreed. "So many bugs and animals and toxic plants...wicked!"

"Gross, but cool!" Nikki agreed, high-fiveing her cabin mate.

The five girls went back to the cabin, where they started assorting their stuff into their wardrobes.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"We could go recollecting water or fruit," Nikki suggested.

"Or maybe build a raft and sail down the Amazon river to Manaus," Alice added.

"But...wouldn't that be cheating?" Zoey asked.

"As long as we do it by ourselves, we're not cheating," CeCe said, shrugging. "At least, that's what Chris Mc-Jerk-Lean said."

The five girls laughed at this and started joking around, each one feeling glad for the cabin mates they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl Cabin Two<strong>

Ivy, Paige, Jo, Bella and Amy.

"But I need the upper bunk!" Josephine insisted. "I've always slept in the upper bunk."

"Amy and I are sharing a bunk," Bella said. Then she turned to her new friend, "So do you want the upper bed?"

"Okay," Amelia shrugged and left her stuff on the upper bunk, while Bella did the same with the lower one.

"I'll get the other top bunk," Ivy stated.

"Duh, fine..." Paige sighed. "I'll sleep in the lower bunk."

The five girls assorted their stuff and then looked around awkwardly.

"I wonder how is Angel doing," Bella whispered casually.

"You mean your brother?" Ivy smirked. "He looks like the tough one." And without saying anything else, the girl pulled out her sketchpad, a pencil and a chair and sat by the window, starting to sketch the Amazonian sunset.

"He's not tough, he's only silent!" Bella protested. Even though she was usually shy and quiet, she would never hesitate when it came to defending her brother.

Ivy just rolled her eyes as she kept on drawing.

"So what do you guys like doing?" Amy asked. "I like Maths and talking in Spanish. Y vosotras?"

"I'm a ninja, so I guess I like anything to do with training or spying..." Josephine explained.

"I like playing piano and doing ballet," said Bella modestly. "Although I couldn't bring my piano, I brought my ballet slippers."

"Ballet. Pink. Ugh," Ivy chuckled. "I like painting, drawing, sketching and such. Oh, and sarcasms. I do love sarcasms."

"Something told me that already," said Paige, rolling her eyes. "I also like poetry and drawing too, by the way. Oh, and I have black belt in Karate."

"You all sound cool," Amy said with a sincere smile.

Ivy looked up from her drawing and tapped her chin, "Okay, this place definitely sucks. See ya!"

As the girl walked away from the room, the other four started following her slowly, only to hear her yelling, "AAAAAAH!"

They all went to see what was wrong and found Ivy hanging from a bunch of liana, her arms and legs all tangled up in the green rope-like plants, shrieking uncontrollably. Despite the fact it was sorta mean to laugh at her, the four girls fell to the floor, laughing their heads off.

"HEY!" Ivy cried. "NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

><p>So that was all chapter one! Chapter two will be coming soon because I've got my year examinations soon and I'm so stressed I hardly found time to write this...it won't be much though. Give it a week or so and it'll be done! :) Until then, cheers!<p>

-Nikki :)


End file.
